


sexy klance sex

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shiro is Best Dad, this is crack please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lance and keith get ready to have some sexy time





	

**Author's Note:**

> my friend sent this to me on skype, blame her for this trainwreck

"Lance got off his bed and opened his door when he suddenly heard a bang from the other side there lied Keith on the floor with his hand on his head 

"dude wtf were u doing in front of my door" Lance said as he got down to his knees. Keith looked up nervous. "Uh I was um looking for the bathroom?" Keith said nervously trying to avoid eye contact. "Keith. The bathroom is on the other side of the fucking house." Lance said getting up from the floor. 

Shiro comes in "Lance fucking watch your mouth." And left . 

Lance and Keith were dumbfounded . Right after Lance helped Keith up. " so tell me Keith, what's the real reason you came here ?" 

Keith closed his eyes and sighed "okaythereasonwhyicamehereisbecauseiwantedtofuckyoulancelikeisntthatsofuckingobvious??" 

Lance looked at him for about 20 seconds . "Alright mullet let's do this shit." They both went to Lance room and go into bed . 

Right before they started taking each others clothes, SHiro comes in again. "MAKE SURE YOU USE A FUCKING CONDOM U FUCKS" and left without a trace. The end


End file.
